Maintainability and identification of component failure is an important aspect of fleet management. One past approach is to consider the Mean Time Between Failure engineering data to predict the elapsed time between inherent failures during normal operation of the vehicle. Another past approach is to apply the manufacturer's recommended vehicle maintenance schedule. These past approaches are based upon a running total of mileage or running total of operational time. Simple comparisons of numbers are limited and inconclusive. Comparing a current value with some previous value cannot accurately predict component failure.
One past application of telematics is U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,051 (Ser. No. 09/948,938) issued to Feichter et al on Aug. 19, 2003 for a method and system for condition monitoring of vehicles. Another past application of telematics is U.S. Pat. No. 8,244,779 (Ser. No. 13/253,599) issued to Borg & Copeland on Aug. 14, 2012 for a method and system for monitoring a mobile equipment fleet. Another past application of telematics is U.S. Pat. No. 9,734,528 (Ser. No. 14/203,619) issued to Gormley on Aug. 15, 2017 for a vehicle customization and personalization activities. Another past application of telematics is U.S. Pat. No. 9,747,626 (Ser. No. 14/582,414) issued to Gormley on Aug. 29, 2017 for a vehicle customization and personalization activities.